guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cardsharp
Hate red :O. Why? Red is so pretty :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:03, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :lol , prefer blue and black myself (besides i dont know how to make userboxes and stuff :P) -cardsharp ::Two things man, sign at the end of your comments by doing this: ~~~~ Secondly, here's some of my user boxes (for example) Play around with them, its fun =). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:41, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Ahh , ok ill see what i can do with it :D Cardsharp 03:51, 15 May 2007 (CDT)Cardsharp The Warrior Union supports the creation of a sister union for all of our oft-ignored, commonly bitched at, Mesmer brothas and sistas. United we will conquer! ... Because i had to.--Lullysing 15:21, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Nice, I'm going to add it @ my userpage! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:29, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Pls do we need all the support we can get lol ;D Cardsharp 14:58, 26 June 2007 (CDT)Cardsharp :Umm... have you realized that there is no need to type in your name after the 4 tildes? It's a common mistake newer people make, but you realize there is no need to type anything before or after the four tildes. As awkward as it seems, simply type in ~~~~ to create your signature. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:39, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Lol, never knew that I've been on for about a month XP Cardsharp 21:45, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Beg pardon, but I'm gonna fix up a few things on your userpage if you don't mind. (T/ ) 12:25, 9 July 2007 (CDT) lol, thanks for the help Entropy :DCardsharp 22:35, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Make sure to put things such as joke skills and character pages within the userspace by putting User:Cardsharp/ before the name. Cheers --Gimmethegepgun 22:44, 9 July 2007 (CDT) heh heh , i fixed it 5 mins ago...or did I? (runs to check)Cardsharp 22:46, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Nope, I fixed it 3 minutes after you made it --Gimmethegepgun 22:47, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ??, oh u mean the UserCardsharp thing before it? Cardsharp 22:48, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Your "Noob was Togo" skill. I put it in the userspace and requested a delete on the original --Gimmethegepgun 22:50, 9 July 2007 Ahh, thanks my talent with the wiki is limited to making jokes and making weird typos :P Cardsharp 22:51, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :We've all been there. For future reference, you might want to indent what you say according to how many current indents there are (add 1 each time) by putting : in front of the message like I have been --Gimmethegepgun 22:52, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Like this? :D Cardsharp 22:54, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, but for that one you would use 2 colons to put it ahead of my message, after this one you use 3 --Gimmethegepgun 22:55, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::hmm, now i get it. Ironically computer programming was one of my worst classes...Cardsharp 22:56, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It's not really programming, it's wikicode. You get the hang of it after a while. Also, in case a situation comes up like it, here's something of a common courtesy among people: When the indent column becomes too monstrous, :::::::::::::::::like this, ::::you tend to "reset" the indent like this: ::(resetting indent) ::::just so ya know --Gimmethegepgun 23:01, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm gonna pretend I understood that...O.OCardsharp 23:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::1 more thing what is this "Dont use the gem icon" thing i've been seeing on a bunch of userpages here? :::::::Gem has an icon ( ) that I believe used to be extremely popular and people were stealing it, or something like that, and so they started using that userbox. You'd have to ask Entropy tho, I'm not entirely sure --Gimmethegepgun 23:23, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::hmm..its cute but not exactly the sort of thing i'd swipe.Say can u put icons of the kind of books or movies u like on userpages or is that against some copyright law?Cardsharp 23:27, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I believe that would be copyright violation. We even have to put in copyright information for screenshots from GuildWars (using ) --Gimmethegepgun 23:30, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::This what comes of too many lawyers with not enough to do -.- Cardsharp 23:31, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::(resetting indent) Yep. And this is what I was talking about above :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:47, 9 July 2007 (CDT) user page Navframes: * in the search box on the left enter User:/navframe * select create this page * copy and paste all the text from my navframe page at User:Soqed hozi/template/Navframe * Relace any instances of Soqed hozi with your user name * Then reapet the above process, but this time create the page User:/Navframe icon * Copy and paste from my page User:Soqed hozi/template/Navframe icon * Again, replace all instances of Soqed hozi with your username then to insert into your page, do the same as you are alrdydoing, but use the new navframe page you have made instead of mine. Char-boxes: Remove the from the character section and the ending . I used this code because of my right hand side section. You will also need to set all the widths the same, 33% in your case. you currrently have 250px, 270px and 25%... Don't forget to credit me with a link to my userpage on your page. If you have any questions leave me a message on my talk page. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:29, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Sig [[User:Cardsharp|[[User:Cardsharp|'RIP Paragons']] ''talk'']] 13:59, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Cardsharp~~RIP Paragons 14:00, 12 September 2007 (CDT)